The Carthaxian Conclave
= The Carthaxian Conclave = The Carthaxian Conclave is based at the Inquisitorial Fortress on Pillarus Prime. The Inquisition also maintains satellite fortresses on a number of other worlds within the sector as well as facilities run by each of the Ordos. There are also innumerable safe-houses, laboratories, fortresses and other stations operated by Inquisitorial cells, cabals and individual Inquisitors. The Carthaxian Conclave is currently headed by Lord Inquisitor Calleia, ably assisted by the Masters of the Ordos Malleus, Hereticus, Xenos, Sepulturum and Sicarius, however given the vast size of the sector much of his authority is devolved to the smaller sub-sector conclaves. Notable Members (The vast majority of Inquisitors should be listed on the separate pages for each Ordo.) * Lord Inquisitor Calleia - head of the Carthaxian Conclave. * High-Savant Zarkov - Chief aide to the Head of the Carthaxian Conclave. * Lady Inquisitrix Novia Fraal - senior Ordo Sicarius Inquisitor within the Carthax Sector. A PDF file containing cards showing many influential characters within the Carthax sector can be downloaded here. The cards are designed for use in short campaigns to denote resources controlled by each player. Notable Inquisitorial Holdings * Inquisitorial Fortress on Pillarus Prime - headquarters of the Carthaxian Conclave. * Inquisitorial Fortress on Tigguo Cobauc - location of the events known as 'The Succession'. Further Details Based on the sector capital, Pillarus Prime, the Carthaxian Conclave is the representative body of the Inquisition in the Carthax Sector. Four years ago, the Conclave was struck by a mass assassination of its members, reducing it from around 150 inquisitors to around forty individuals. This unprecedented assault forever changed the outlook of the surviving inquisitors, and even amongst an organisation known for intolerance of those with differing philosophies, the inquisitors of the Carthax sector have short tempers and internecine conflict occurs commonly. The Carthaxian Conclave is a loose grouping of inquisitors that recognise the Carthax Sector as their main area of interest. The head of the Conclave isInquisitor Lord Calleia, elected to restore order to the Conclave following the terrible events of 010.M42. While this position does not give Calleia the power to dictate orders to the inquisitors of the sector, he is their figurehead, and crossing him would bring significant political complications. His approval carries much favour with other Imperial institutions, and therefore membership of the Conclave can be of benefit. Inquisitors operating in the sector are not mandated to join or inform the Conclave of their activities, but many choose to announce their presence as joining the Conclave brings the advantage of shared resources and a number of potential allies. As can be expected with as secretive an organisation as the Inquisition, there are those inquisitors who choose to ignore the Conclave and operate independently. It is estimated that around a dozen inquisitors are working outside the auspices of the Conclave. Quite often, unorthodoxy forces inquisitors to work separately from their peers. The final few inquisitors within the sector are those who have been expelled from the Conclave. Expulsion from the Conclave is rare, and is normally accompanied by legitimate accusations of heresy under a Carta Extremis. Inquisitor Heculus von Barre in 998.M41 was the last to be banished from the Conclave. He was hunted down and presumed dead on Hyborian, though gene samples retrieved in 010.M42 from a crime scene in the spire of Hive Mercy on Ptolemy seem to disprove his demise. The Carthax sector encompasses an estimated seven hundred and thirty two star systems, with between eighty and one hundred and sixteen claimed in the name of the Emperor. Despite the age of the sector, unfavourable warp conditions have made it difficult to access a greater number of systems, and the Imperium controls far less of the sector than it would consider ideal (and secure). Within the sector's borders are a number of alien domains, including The Murdalandz, an Ork empire consisting of fifteen systems, the Helexian Enclave, the Poyasep-ohm Worlds, Schest Interdiction, and the Grysekian Hell Worlds. Four known human colonies exist beyond the Emperor's light, and a burgeoning nest of heretic worshippers of the gods of Chaos lie in the outer reaches of the Antonine Cluster, as well as scattered groupings throughout the sector. War against traitor forces has cost the loss of the neighbouring Alkyia sector with fighting spreading to the Cuir sub-sector in recent years. Along with the dubious honour of bordering the halo stars at the edge of the Milky Way and the deep void beyond, the Carthax sector is subject to pressures that require a larger Inquisitorial presence than would perhaps be expected of a sector so long settled by the Imperium. The inquisitors of the Carthaxian Conclave represent each of the three major Ordos as well as a number of minor Ordos. The Ordo Hereticus represents the largest proportion, as would be expected, followed by the Ordo Xenos and in far smaller numbers, the Ordo Malleus. The Minor Ordos of the Sicarius and Sepulturum perhaps have at most two or three representatives each, with other minor Ordos perhaps having no more than one inquisitor operating on their behalf. The major philosophies followed within the Carthaxian Conclave are Amalathianism and Monodominance of moderate degrees. A huge spectrum of factions are represented however, often out of sight of other inquisitors. As well as Thorians, Recongregators, Istvaniaans and Xanthites exist a number of groups and philosophies that are limited to the Carthax sector and its neighbours (details of these Orders and Factions can be found in sub file //.45)